


(20 Days Of Chub) Bargins And Buldges

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BBW, Chubby Azula, F/F, Feeding, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby Ty Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Day 6 is mutal weight gain. Azula wanted to see a chubby Ty Lee. So Ty Lee decides that she'll gain some weight if Azula does too.





	(20 Days Of Chub) Bargins And Buldges

As much as Azula enjoyed Ty Lee's trim and athletic body she was curious about how her friend would look with a little more belly to work with. Azula ran her fingers down the acrobat's tiny belly. Ty Lee giggled. Azula figured that now was as good as any time to run the idea past Ty Lee.

"I've always wondered how you would look if you were a bit bigger." Azula said.

Ty Lee gave her a confused look. "Whaddya mean Azula?" 

"I mean." She pointed at Ty Lee's belly. "I think you can stand to gain a little weight." The princess blushed. It felt awkward to discuss such a awkward desire.

Ty Lee was blinding too. That somehow made it better. "Well. I guess I could." Azula made a satisfactory smile. "But." Ty Lee added. "I'm not going to do it alone." She placed her hand on Azula's firm stomach.

The princess looked at her own figure and wondered if it was worth sacrificing to feed her curiosity. At once she wondered what she would look like a few pounds heavier. She tried to imagine it but just couldn't see herself being softer. She thought that maybe that's exactly why she should do it.

"You have a deal." Azula answered.

That evening Azula ordered the royal chefs to cook extra that night. The princess must admit that she was nervous. But also thrilled at the prospect of seeing Ty Lee grow chubbier. Ty Lee agreed to let Azula feed her first. The princess was surprisingly careful. And asked Ty Lee when she was ready for the next bite instead of forcing it on her. Azula figured thing would go more smoothly if she were patient. Ty Lee as a matter of fact seemed to be enjoying the meal especially the sweets and fruit pies. It was over too quickly though. The chefs finished what would become Azula's meal. She took a seat and trusted Ty Lee to be mindful. The acrobat was as as good as she was about not being to forceful. She decided that Ty Lee was probably much better at feeding then she was. Because reluctantly the princess had to admit that she was enjoying this. As Ty Lee fed her she offered soothing belly rubs. 

"How are you feeling?" Ty Lee asked.

"Very well actually. You?" Azula replied.

"Same." Ty Lee fed the princess the last handful of fired flakes.

Azula didn't feel any different when she woke up the next morning. And she didn't look any different either. Ty Lee also didn't look any fuller. But by the 5th night they began to see results. Azula was pleased to see that Ty Lee's shirt was fitting a bit tighter and she could see her belly button clearly through it. Her own figure was looking a little fuller as well. She had become decently round. Azula expected it of course but was still embarrassed. But It looked so good on Ty Lee so she would have to deal with it.

After that night's feast they lie in bed. Azula rested her head atop Ty Lee's newly soft middle. "Are you comfy?" Ty Lee asked.

"Very comfy." Azula answered stroking the acrobat's chub. Her friend was so warm. And Azula needed tat kind of warmth sometimes. "I do like you this way." 

Ty Lee smiled. She put her hand on Azula's back and began to rub. "I'm happy that you're happy." Azula kissed the acrobat's pudge.

Three nights after was when Azula realized something new. She just finished feeding Ty Lee. And gave her belly a good rippling pat. She watched the acrobat's belly jiggle and fall back into place. Now it was her turn to be fed. Like normal Ty Lee was gentle and did her job well. Azula decided Ty Lee was without a doubt the better feeder. The acrobat stroked the princess' belly as she filled it with what was on the plate. And Azula realized that she enjoyed feeling full. Even more than she liked feeling full she liked feeling Ty Lee's hand stroking her bloated belly. Of all of the outcomes Azula didn't expect that she would want to be fed more then she wanted to do the feeding. And Ty Lee seemed thrilled by the turn of events. She set the spoon down and took the princess' love handles on her hands. With just her thumbs she stroked the princess' plump sides. "Ya know I also like you like this. You're kind of prettier." 

That was what Azula needed to hear. As much as she liked feeling full and like Ty Lee's tummy rubs she worried about her attractiveness. She decided that it didn't matter though as long as Ty Lee liked it. 

They were the same size now but the princess was pretty certain that she'd end up out weight Ty Lee even if it was just by a little. Ty Lee picked a piece of candy off of the table a popped it in Azula's mouth. She hugged the princess. Their plump bellies pressed together and it felt perfect. Ty Lee's sides spilled over her skirt into a still small muffin top. Azula put her hands atop the acrobat's love handles. And Ty Lee did the same. She couldn't wait to feed the princess again the next day.


End file.
